falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Mark
* Characters: ** Mark (Fallout), one of the original members of Richard Grey's expedition to the Mariposa Military Base, mentioned in Fallout. ** Mark Garris, one of the first humans to walk on The Moon, mentioned in Fallout 3. ** Allen Marks, a Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle cap hunter found dead in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Marks, the mother of the murderer Allen Marks, mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Mark (Fallout: New Vegas), a gambler in New Vegas, mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Mark (Far Harbor), the deceased father of Small Bertha and Tony, mentioned in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. ** Mark Wilson, an assistant manager at Beaver Creek Lanes before the Great War, mentioned in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. ** Mark Gaither, a strange employee at the Mount Blair trainyard, mentioned in Fallout 76. ** Mark Hall, a writer for the Scouts' Life magazine before the Great War, mentioned in Fallout 76. * Perks: ** Search and Mark, a perk active when the Courier has Rex as a companion in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Marked, a perk in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Lonesome Road. ** Mark of Fire, a perk in Lionheart. * Other: ** Mark of Caesar, a quest item in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Questin' Mark, a challenge in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Marked men, ghoul inhabitants of the Divide in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on, Lonesome Road. ** Marks Brothers, a faction mentioned in Fallout Tactics. * Real-life people: ** Mark Harrison, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as a programmer of Fallout. ** Mark Morgan, composer of the ''Fallout'' soundtrack and ''Fallout 2'' soundtrack. ** Mark O'Green, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as a dialogue writer for Fallout and Fallout 2, a designer for Project V13, and a writer for The Armageddon Rag. ** Mark Murakami, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as an additional programmer of Fallout and a programmer of Van Buren. ** Mark Lampert, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as the audio director on Fallout 3, Fallout 4, Fallout 76 and Fallout Shelter. *** Meet the Fallout 3 devs - Mark Lampert, questions put to and answered by Mark Lampert. ** Mark Nelson, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as an additional quest designer and an additional writer for Fallout 3. ** Mark Bremerkamp, a developer who worked at Obsidian Entertainment as lead animator for Fallout: New Vegas. ** Mark De La Fuente, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as a dialogue recorder for Fallout: New Vegas. ** Mark Thomas, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as an animator on Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. ** Mark Feather, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as a gameplay programmer on Fallout 76. ** Mark Henderson, a developer who worked at ZeniMax Online Studios as an additional programmer on Fallout 76. ** Mark Tucker, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as a supporting design lead on Fallout 76. ** Mark Whitten, an actor who voiced various characters in Fallout 76. ** Mark Teal, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as the Executive Producer of Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. ** Mark Allen, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as a sound designer for Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. See also * Marc